Who Do You Love?
by dragoneyes2005
Summary: Inuyasha is faced with that age old question 'who do you love Kikyo or Kagome' When jealousy comes into the picture he realizes he can lose Kagome, and he is forced to decide. Question is who will it be? COMPLETED first fanfic
1. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 1 - The Truth Comes Out**

It's just another ordinary day in Tokyo. Nothing seems out of place, and Kagome Higurashi is at home packing a picnic to enjoy with some friends. The fact that these friends live more than 500 years in the past doesn't even seem to matter, at least not to her. She looks forward to seeing them all again.

Especially Inuyasha thinks Kagome with a smile._ I wonder what he's doing right now._

She finishes filling the basket, and with one finally adjustment to her new kimono, heads for the door. As she puts her hand on the door, someone knocks on it. She quickly puts down the basket and opens it. To her complete surprise Hojo is standing in her doorway with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, Hojo. What are you doing here? Especially during summer vacation."

"Hello, Kagome. You look beautiful today. I was just walking by and thought I would see if you wanted to go to a movie. You still owe me for the last one when you ran off. That is unless you have other plans. We can always go later on."

She felt really bad for having to blow him off again.

"It's okay, Hojo. Why don't we try to watch a movie next week?"

She can't just blow him off completely, besides Inuyasha still wanted to be with Kikyo.

_Then why did I get dressed up?_

"That sounds great! I'll come by next Saturday around seven."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

They hug briefly, and as Hojo turns to leave Kagome notices Inuyasha standing silently by the shrine. He looks furious as he stomps over to Kagome, causing dust to rise as he steps. When he is three feet from Kagome, he stops himself and forces himself to stay calm.

Who was that and why was Kagome hugging him? He suddenly gets a look at her outfit Boy she looks beautiful. Where did that come from? I'm still in love with Kikyo, right?

Kagome clears her throat and the noise jolts Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"Who the hell was that and why were you hugging him!" He demands.

"That was just Hojo." Kagome says with a smile on her face. "He goes to my school and just wanted to stop by to see if I could go watch a movie with him."

Inuyasha still has no clue that Hojo and Kagome have dated.

"You told him yes! How could you? You're going to be in the feudal era with me!" He is screaming at what seems to be the top of his lungs.

"Let's hurry before the others start to worry about us." She says in the hope that he would follow.

Before Kagome jumps into the well she overhears Inuyasha mutter, "What does she see in that guy?"


	2. Feelings Denied

**Chapter 2 - Feelings Denied**

Kagome emerges from the well with a smile on her face.

_I wonder why he got so jealous. After all he still has Kikyo, right._

Kagome starts walking out into the woods heading toward the village. She hears Inuyasha muttering as he comes out of the Bone-Eaters well.

"Who was that guy? Why were they hugging? And what's a movie?"

Kagome can't help but smile a bit bigger. Then she realizes that she forgot the picnic basket back in her time. As she turns around to head back to the well Inuyasha grabs her shoulder and says, "I have the food right here."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I guess I must have forgotten it."

"Yeah, Kagome, you did. You were to busy flirting with that guy Hojo to even notice you were leaving without it."

"I wasn't flirting. And for your information I've already gone out with Hojo before. He's nice and treats me like a person. Unlike you. To you I'm just a jewel detector, right?"

"You know that's not true, Kagome. Besides if all I wanted was a jewel detector . . . "

"Then you'd turn to Kikyo."

"Well, yeah I would."

"Forget it, Inuyasha. Thanks for remembering the food, but forget it."

_He can't even remember what today is. It's been one year today since we met. One year since I've freed him from the tree and had him in my life, and he doesn't even remember._

She walks on, her mind lost in thought. Before she knows it, a little reddish-brown ball of fluff is running toward her.

"Kagome, you're back."

"Hi, Shippo. Were you good for Miroku and Sango?"

"Of course, But they fight more than you and Inuyasha."

"Kagome, it is good ye are back."

"Kaede, is everything okay?"

"Aye, Kagome. Everything is fine. I just feared running out of food."

Everyone has a good laugh. It's not often Kaede tries to make a joke. Miroku and Sango exit from a nearby hut still chatting quietly and furiously. Miroku suddenly loses the conversation when he gets a good look at Kagome.

"Kagome, what a lovely outfit. It suits you well."

He reaches for Kagome to give her a hug, and Sango noticing his hand slipping whacks him on the head with her giant boomerang. Inuyasha just stands there as he takes a good look at Kagome. She was wearing a lovely green sun dress, eye shadow, lip gloss, and had obviously gone through the trouble of styling her hair. She looked amazing and Inuyasha felt a little guilty for yelling at her earlier. Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at her and chooses to ignore it. If he won't say anything, then neither will she.

Suddenly, the wind picks up and Kouga appears right next to Kagome.

"Kagome, I thought I smelled you near, so I decided to pay you a visit."

"Thanks, Kouga. I really appreciate it. By the way, where are you going that you passed close by?"

"Actually, I thought we might head to the village and find you here."

Just then Kouga's two loyal followers are seen still trying to catch up to him.

"Kouga, wait up would you."

"Hi, sis."

Throughout all that is happening Inuyasha is glaring at Kouga. He still can't believe that Kagome would defend the flea-bag after all he's done to them. Besides Kouga still openly declared his love for her every time they met, and Inuyasha didn't have that liberty. He still felt torn between his feelings for Kikyo and the girl standing in front of him.

"Kouga, what do you think of my outfit?"

Kouga looks at Kagome and can't keep that smile of his off his face. He wraps his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"I think it looks perfect on you. I love how anything looks on you though. Besides, you're my woman."

To Inuyasha's shock Kagome doesn't try to pull back from the embrace. She actually hugs Kouga. Then she smiles up at him and thanks him for the compliment before finally taking a step back from him.

Another cold wind sweeps down through the village and soul catchers fill the air. The villagers all retreat into their huts, save Inuyasha and the gang. They remain outside to greet Kikyo. The wind calms down and Kikyo steps into the clearing as if appearing out of thin air.

"Kikyo . . . " Inuyasha whispers involuntarily.

Could this be the Kikyo that Inuyasha and Kagome are constantly fighting about? Could this be the one that Kagome is supposed to be the reincarnation of thinks Kouga meeting Kikyo for the first time. He does note a few similarities, but that is were it ends. Kouga quickly rushes to Kagome's aid, as Inuyasha just stares at Kikyo.

"Kagome," calls Kikyo. "I have come to claim my soul and drag Inuyasha into hell."

As she gets closer, she knocks Kouga out of the way and pushes Kagome to the ground with a power burst. Before Kagome can respond, she finds that she has an arrow pointed directly at her heart.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 3 - Trouble in Paradise**

Kagome looks up at Kikyo and asks, "Why are you doing this?"

Kikyo glares at her and remarks, "I no longer hold Inuyasha's heart. Look at him, Kagome. See the fear of losing you in his eyes. Notice how he has a hand on his sword. He would actually draw Tetsuigai on me to protect you."

Kagome could hear the venom in her scathing, bitter voice. She finally chances a glance at Inuyasha to see that he has already drawn Tetsuigai and is staring straight at her face. As her eyes connect with his, she can feel his desperation at wanting to save her. She can sense that he has a surge of emotions, and then a weird kind of remorse as he glances at Kikyo. Suddenly, Kikyo laughs, and it reminds Kagome of broken glass.

"Inuyasha, would you actually kill me? Just to save this weak child, could you possible kill me for her?" she asks mockingly and gets ready to shoot the arrow.

Inuyasha feels torn in two. _I can't let her hurt Kagome._

"I may not be able to kill you, Kikyo, but I won't let you kill Kagome."

_Oh._ Inuyasha thinks Kagome with her gratitude shining clearly at him out of her eyes.

Kikyo's eyes fill with fire and she prepares to shot Kagome. A cold, evil wind begins blowing, Inuyasha fears he will be too late to save Kagome.


	4. A Tough Decision

**Chapter 4 - A Tough Decision**

Inuyasha stares at Kikyo unable to grasp the fact that she would do something like this. As Kikyo pulls the string on her bow back, Kagome raises her hand in a feudal attempt of protecting herself. Inuyasha starts running toward them to rescue Kagome, but when he is half way there a warmth begins to immerse into the cold wind, causing it to stop. Inuyasha sees Kagome start to glow. She now has a red aura of power around her that stands out against Kikyo's black one. For a moment Inuyasha is tempted to use the Wind Scar to see if it would work, but he fears that he would hurt both girls.

Kagome fires a blast of energy from her palms straight for Kikyo. Kikyo manages to maneuver around the beam and presses the arrow into Kagome's throat. Kagome yearns to call out to Inuyasha, but she fears that the smallest movement of her head will cause the arrow to pierce her throat.

"You must choose, Inuyasha!" screams Kikyo. "You can come with me into hell where we can finally be together, or would you rather stay here and protect this filthy mortal who is to weak to protect herself?"

Inuyasha is being forced to answer the question that has been plaguing him since Kikyo was risen from her ashes so long ago.

_Whom do I choose?_ he wonders.

Then it dawns on him. "I'm not ready to die yet, Kikyo."

Kikyo is furious and presses the arrow more firmly against Kagome's throat. The pressure of the arrow allows it to pierce the skin and the smell of fresh blood alerts Inuyasha that Kagome is hurt.

Noticing this he yells out, "I must collect the jewel shards before I can be happy. Not to mention I must avenge your death by killing Naraku."

_So he is not happy with me._ thinks Kagome with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Kikyo demands of Inuyasha, "Let this be a lesson to you Inuyasha. If you become too happy with this reincarnation of mine, I will kill her while you are forced to watch."

_No._ thinks Inuyasha _This can't be the same Kikyo that I feel in love with once._

He watches helplessly as Kikyo vanishes into the night.


	5. A Harsh Reality

**Chapter 5 - A Harsh Reality**

Kagome struggles to get up, Inuyasha watches Kikyo floats off. A gasp escapes her mouth as she realizes one her of her legs is injured. Inuyasha is suddenly besides her, his eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Are you hurt?"

As he asks his eyes scan over her looking for any sign of an injury, but it's as though he had never even looked at her before.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? You seem as though you don't even know me."

"I feel like I don't." He replies. "One minute you're going out, whatever that is, with some other guy, and then the next minute you're hugging Kouga. Tell me, how am I supposed to feel."

A hurt look appears on Kagome's face.

Suddenly she sits up and yells, "If you can have Kikyo why can't I have somebody? It's not like you even care for me anyway. I'm just a jewel detector remember!"

Kouga suddenly awakened by the shouting decides to give them some distance.

Maybe he'll be stupid enough to drive her away. Then I can pick up the pieces as she falls apart

He leaves with plans to return later on to see how this new turnabout will end. Kagome and Inuyasha are still going at it as Kouga disappears into the forest.

"You know you mean more to me than a jewel detector to me."

"No, I'm not. The only reason I'm even here now to help you find shards!"

"Is that all you think I care about?"

"I know that's all you care about!"

"You don't know anything!"

"I know more than you think!"

"If you still think that way maybe I should go be with Kikyo!"

"As if you aren't already!"

"I'm not!"

"Quit lying to me!" Yells Kagome close to tears as she tries to get up to head for the Bone-Eaters well.

Grabbing her arm, pleading with her to stay Inuyasha starts to say, "Kagome, you must know by now that I . . . "

Kagome spins around, "You what, Inuyasha?"

He mumbles something incoherently.

"I can't hear you, Inuyasha. What are you trying to say?" says Kagome quietly.

"I said," he yells before whispering so lightly Kagome can barely hear him, "I love you."

Her heart begins palpitating at the mention of those three little words.


	6. The Truth Is Revealed

**Chapter 6 - The Truth is Revealed**

Kagome stares at Inuyasha in disbelief. Inuyasha could only hope that his eyes were reflecting what he was feeling.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you, Kagome."

Again Kagome tries to let her mind sort all of this out. He has fended off Kikyo, gotten jealous over Kouga, defeated demons, protected and taken care of her, and now he was declaring what she had longed to hear for almost a year. But why here, why now, and why when she felt so torn.

"Are you sure about what you're saying, Inuyasha? Because I don't want you to tell me this now and then turn right back around tomorrow and run back to Kikyo." She says with tears in her eyes. As she starts to turn away so that he wouldn't see her pain, he knelt closer to her and wiped the tears gently from her face.

"Please don't cry, Kagome. I hate to see you in pain. Kagome, it's nothing like that. I do love you. Who knows, maybe I always have. It may have started with left over feelings for Kikyo, but somewhere down the road I fell in love with you. Don't you get it yet? It stopped being about Kikyo a long time ago!"

"If that is true Inuyasha then answer me this. Why did you tell her you have to collect the jewel shards and kill Naraku first?"

Inuyasha pauses for a moment before adding, "Truthfully, because I can't handle the thought of losing you. Slowly I started to warm up to you, to love you, even to crave your scent. Just the smell of you drives me crazy. I would hate to lose you, Kagome. I've already lost Kikyo because she is well and truly dead. I don't think I could handle losing you too."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I know it must have been hard for you, but I still can't help but wonder why you turned against her instead of against me. You could have had her back. You could have been together again. Why didn't you?"

"I just couldn't give up on you yet, Kagome. Seeing you with that other guy brought up these feelings that I didn't understand until now. I got jealous, Kagome. I got jealous of Hojo and Kouga. Hell, I even got jealous of Miroku."

"Miroku?" asks Kagome in disbelief. "You actually got jealous of Miroku. Kouga I understand. He still thinks I'm his woman. Hojo, I can kind of get. Mostly because you saw me hugging him. But Miroku?"

Turning around to try to hide his blush Inuyasha quietly replies, "Yeah, Miroku. You two got closer that you and I did for a while. When Sango came along, he got closer to her and we started bonding. But hell Kagome, I just never realized how lonely I was until I started to notice when you weren't around. How do you feel? Because I'm baring my heart and soul here and you're just sitting there."

_Wow._ thinks Kagome._ I never would have imagined he got jealous of Miroku._

"Well, Inuyasha, just in case you didn't get it the last time I said it, I'll say it again. Kikyo and I are both alike in our desires to be with you. Or did you miss the Kikyo and I part? I told you that a long time ago. Back when I had left and came back, back when we held hands for the first time. I was so happy and it took me a while to realize that I do love you, Inuyasha. I loved you from the moment I first saw you pinned to the Sacred Tree."

_Kagome actually loves me. Even after all I put her through she still loves me. I can't believe it._

Kagome suddenly goes limp and Inuyasha jerks her around to face him. Her eyes seem glazed over and as his eyes start to water, Kagome reaches up and caresses his cheek.

"I was wondering if it was even possible that you could feel any part of what I feel for you."

Inuyasha watches and listens. His eyes wide and his ears twitching, intent on catching every word.

"I told you once that I wanted to remain by your side no matter what, and that hasn't changed. In fact if anything that feeling has only strengthened over the past couple of months."

He seems suddenly to shake with a desire he had only felt a few times before. He wants to draw Kagome into his arms and never let her go. He wants to hold her so badly he holds his arms so tightly to himself that his muscles flex. He is so scared of what else he might do and he doesn't want to hurt her again. Kagome notices this and gently touches his arm.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

He finally gives into his desire and pulls her into his arms. The shock of his actions show clearly on her face. This brought heat in a rush to his face. It showed clearly that she yearned to be held just as much as he wanted to hold her, to keep her safe, and so much more. All of his fears of being alone forever leave him as he holds her in his arms.

"I'll never leave you again, Kagome. Even if you go back to your time, I will follow you. You're like a part of my soul I didn't know was missing. You don't need to worry about me anymore. Our love is making the bond between us grow stronger even as we speak. Can you feel it?"

Sure enough Kagome did feel something. It felt like something was tugging at her heart, yet it felt like she was drawing strength from something or someone else as well.

"Inuyasha, do you feel it too?"

"Yes, I do."

"It feels all warm and safe."

"I know, Kagome. It means our souls are calling to each other. They will always call to each other now. Even across time itself."

Oh my gosh "Does this mean we're soul mates?" she asks voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," then after a pause he adds, "Does that bother you?"

"No, actually I feel better knowing it."

"I'm glad."

Kagome reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck to hold on as he lifts her off the ground from under the Sacred Tree. Kagome turns her head and finds her amber eyes locked with Inuyasha's golden ones. A feeling of completeness washes over both of them.

_He's mine now. He is actually mine._

From there he carries her bridal style, so as not to bother her injured ankle, back to Kaede's hut where he spent days watching her recover.


	7. Fight For Her Heart

**Chapter 7- Fight for Her Heart**

Before she can fully return to health, Kouga decides to pay a visit. He is sure that by now Kagome will want nothing more to do with Inuyasha. However, the sight he sees upon waking in the hut was enough to make him want to scream. Kagome was laying asleep with her head on Inuyasha's bare chest. She was covered up with his red haori shirt, and Inuyasha was stroking her hair as one might a lover's.

Kouga, careful not to wake up Kagome, walks over to Inuyasha and asks, "Can I talk to you outside, so we don't wake Kagome?"

He watches as Inuyasha reluctantly moves Kagome's head to rest it gently on the floor. Then Inuyasha turns and walks outside with Kouga.

When they get outside Kouga is glaring at Inuyasha with such a scathing, loathsome look that it is no surprise when Kouga demands of him, "What were you doing even touching my woman?" With such disgust in his voice he could have choked on it.

Inuyasha laughs so suddenly that Kouga is taken back by it.

"What do you think is so funny, Mutt-face?"

"Simple," replies Inuyasha coolly. "I think it's funny that you actually thought you had a chance with Kagome. You and I both know she could never really love you."

It is at this moment that Kouga decides to try to attack Inuyasha.

"Whom do you think she will turn to after your death? You forget I have three shards of the sacred jewel. One of which Kagome saw fit to give me."

Inuyasha leaps to the side, but he is a little to slow. Kouga manages to hit him in the shoulder and nearly dislocates it.

"If you didn't have that jewel shard in your arm, you never would have gotten that hit off."

"I know, and that's why when Kagome is mourning your death I'll be sure to thank her for giving it to me. It will be nicely ironic since she won't know it is because of this shard that you're dead."

"Kagome will never turn to you for comfort. She'll turn to Miroku before she goes back to her own time."

As they continue to argue, they fail to notice the soul gatherers that now surround Kaede's hut. Kikyo is inside at the moment trying to arouse Kagome from a very pleasant dream.

**DREAM**

_Inuyasha is running, with Kagome on his back, through the forest. Kagome is laughing as her hair blows in the wind, while he darts out of the way of tree trunks. Suddenly, the dream becomes dark and sense of loneliness comes over her. She finds that Inuyasha and everyone she cares for are slaughtered in a grove nearby. Kikyo comes out and announces to her, "This is all your fault. If you hadn't of told Kouga, no he wouldn't have done this."_

**DREAM ENDS**

Abruptly the dream is shattered and Kagome jolts up to find Kikyo staring straight at her.


	8. Confrontation

**Chapter 8 - Confrontation**

Kagome jolts upright to forcing Kikyo to take a few steps back.

"Why are you wearing Inuyasha's red haori shirt!" She demands voice sharp as glass.

"Because I got cold and he gave it to me to cover up with. Besides it's not as though it's any of your business anyway. You're still trying to kill him or has that changed now that he loves me and not you?"

Kikyo has a look of pure rage on her otherwise calm face as she turns to draw her bow and arrow. Kagome, taking advantage of the situation decides to tackle her. There is not much room to fight in the tiny hut.

Kagome can only wonder _What's happened to Inuyasha?_

Kikyo gets the upper hand due to her lack of concentration.

"What is the matter, Kagome? Afraid that I've already killed Inuyasha. Well, I haven't because I only need to kill you. Then I will have my soul and can use the jewel to restore my life. I can become truly alive once more. Then Inuyasha and I will together again as we were meant to be. Right now, he is outside battling your precious little Kouga."

A look close to terror takes over Kagome's features. She can finally hear the commotion going on outside.

**OUTSIDE**

"How dare you touch my woman, Mutt-face!"

"She is not your woman, and she never will be. Get over it, Flea-bag. Kagome doesn't even love you."

Inuyasha charges at Kouga in an attempt to overpower him. Kouga narrowly dodges another blow from the Tetsuigai and jumps further from the Inuyasha. He then notices the soul catchers hovering in the air above the village.

"It looks like your woman is trying to hurt mine."

Clueless as usual Inuyasha asks, "What do you mean my woman?"

Kouga points to the village and Inuyasha turns around to see what he is talking about. When he does, he catches a glimpse of the soul catchers and his blood runs cold with fear.

"No! Kikyo can't kill Kagome! She can't! I won't let her!"

Both men run back toward the village and the woman they love.


	9. The Bond Strengthens

**Chapter 9 - The Bond Strengthens**

"I will not give up on Inuyasha, Kikyo. You can't make me." Kagome cries with the thought I can't live without him playing at the back of her mind.

"There is nothing you can do about it, Kagome. I have found a way to come back, but for it to work I have to kill you." She repeats. "Inuyasha may lose his new found affection. In the process he will gain his life long love. Is that not something you think he would want?"

"He would never allow you to kill me. He proved that earlier when he would rather pull out Tetsuigai on you than to let you harm me. Have you forgotten what he said? He said 'I will never let you harm Kagome.' Or did you not hear him?"

"The more you push me, Kagome, the more likely I am to have Inuyasha watch you suffer. What makes you think that the moment he realizes I'm here he won't run to _my_ defense? What makes you think he won't declare his love for _me_?"

_I better keep my mouth shut or she just might kill me now. Wait a moment, that means she can't sense the bond between me and Inuyasha. She doesn't know what has happened._

Suddenly the room fills with a musky odor that reminds Kagome of Inuyasha. Then it changes to match that of Kagome, lilacs. Kikyo stares around the room trying to pinpoint the source of the smell. She stops while looking at Kagome. Her eyes widen.

"I smelled Inuyasha, and now all I can smell is you. Why? What have you done to tie him to that pathetic little soul of yours?"

"Don't forget, Kikyo, that this pathetic soul I have _was_ once yours."

Kikyo, consumed by her hate, charges at Kagome and is knocked backwards by an invisible barrier that has erected itself around Kagome. The smell of musk and pine trees fills the room once more.

"Why is he using his energy to protect you instead of battling Kouga? He should be focused on not dying right now, but he seems to be more interested in saving you."

_Oh no. This cannot be a good thing. Inuyasha should be focused on staying on alive, not saving me._

Kagome directs all her thoughts toward Inuyasha. _Inuyasha, if you can hear me send me a sign_

The smell in the room grows stronger._ Not like that, and thanks. You need to start focusing on defeating, but not killing, Kouga. Remember that he did save me a few times_

At this, the room suddenly grows hot. _Don't get jealous just avoid killing him, okay. I'll handle Kikyo_

The smell fades slowly from the room, and all that is left is Kagome and Kikyo.

**OUTSIDE**

Inuyasha had been losing ground against Kouga while he attempted to protect Kagome inside. Kouga had taken advantage of this by seriously hurting Inuyasha and cornering him at the Tree of Ages. Kouga had notices how Inuyasha scent had changed a few times. He had come to smell like Kagome, and Kouga was deeply disturbed by this.

_If Mutt-face has already claimed Kagome and she accepted than there is no way for me to get her back. That is unless he dies._

"Hey, Mutt-face. Why do you smell like Kagome?"

Inuyasha replies with a smug grin, "Well, you did walk in on us sleeping together, right? So put the pieces together. I claimed her as mine and consented whether she knows it or not."

_This cannot be. The baka laid claim to my woman, and she may not even know it._

"What's the matter, Kouga?" Asks Inuyasha as he steps away from the tree leaving a bloody impression behind. "Are you afraid that Kagome had no clue she was tying herself to me? Well, let me clear things up for you. She never has and never will love you. She willingly accepted becoming mine. The rights have yet to be performed, but that's only a matter of time. You've lost her for good."

"Shut up!" Shouts Kouga as he charges yet again at Inuyasha. Inuyasha suddenly smells like and Kagome, and Kouga falters in his assault. Inuyasha hits him sharply in the back of the head at the base of the skull with the flat end of his sword knocking the wolf demon unconscious.

It's all up to Kagome now Thinks Inuyasha as he collapses against the Sacred Tree and surrenders to the darkness.


	10. Consequences

**Chapter 10 - Consequences**

**BACK INSIDE**

"Inuyasha would never claim you!"

"Well, he did. He proved that he loves me more than he loves you."

"His soul will never love anyone as much as he loves me."

"You forget again that we share a soul. He may love _our_ soul, but he prefers it in me."

"How dare you think that whatever affections he has for you now will last past you death."

Kagome can see Kikyo begin to falter.

_How long have we been fighting? Is Inuyasha okay? I can't feel him anymore._

"You need to focus more, Kagome. I should have killed you by now, but where is the fun in that? Besides, I want Inuyasha to watch you die and know I'm the one killing you."

"You evil bitch."

"Sticks and stones, Kagome. I believe that is a term from your time."

Kagome, unable to control her temper any longer, hurls herself across the gap in the floor at Kikyo knocking her into the wall. She manages to keep her balance and takes a step back should Kikyo decide to grab for her. Kikyo slowly pulls herself up off the ground and glares at Kagome. She in turn tries to get her soul catchers to gather what is left of her soul. Unfortunately, they only take the souls of the already dead.

"Not so tough now are you?"

That said, Kikyo puts her right hand out in front of her and emits a beam of power from it (think Kagome in eps #1). It knocks Kagome off her feet and Kikyo moves in for the kill. Kagome recovers quickly ad manages to sweep Kikyo's feet out from under her in one fluid movement. Kikyo's head makes hard contact with the floor. She loses consciousness. Kagome slowly stands up, just in case she's faking it. When Kikyo doesn't move for her, she goes to the curtain and pushes it aside. She doesn't see anyone, and decides to walk toward the well. The further she gets into the woods the more worried she becomes. There is no noise coming from any direction. Her fear is starting to take grasp.

_Please let Inuyasha be alright. Don't let him be dead. He can't be dead._

When she finally reaches the Sacred Tree, she falls to her knees at the sight before her. Inuyasha is laying against the tree. He appears to be barely breathing and losing a lot of blood from wounds covering his body. Kagome looks to her left and finds that Kouga too is out cold.

_At least he didn't kill him._

She stays next to Inuyasha weeping. She feels a sudden warmth brushing the tears off of her cheek. She grabs onto it and opens her eyes to find Inuyasha's golden ones staring straight into hers. She can tell that shock is starting to set in. His eyes begin to glaze over.

"No, Inuyasha. You can't leave me. I need you to be with me!" She cries clutching him to her chest.

The warm sensation fills her again, and she begins to feel that tugging on her heart. It is fainter than before. She can feel it starting to slip away.

_NO! I will not lose you_

_I'm sorry, Kagome. The battle was too much. Please be happy, for my sake_

_NO, I won't let you leave_ with that the bond between them strengthens.

_Kagome! What are you doing?_

_If I can take part of your energy, than you can also take part of mine_

The smell of lilacs and lavenders pushes around them till it feels as though they could suffocate on it. When it seems like they would drown while being smothered in flowers. Then suddenly the smell dies away. Kagome is still cradling Inuyasha, but she notices that his breathing is regular and his wounds have healed.

"Inuyasha,"she whispers against his hair. "Can you hear me?"

"Sure I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?

She cries and clutches him tighter.

"What's with the tears? I said I'm okay."

"I thought I lost you." She says trying to collect herself.

"You'll never lose me, Kagome. Remember, our souls are bound together for all eternity. No matter what happens, I will always come back to you."

A noise behind them startles her. Inuyasha growls and throws a menacing glare over her shoulder.

**BACK IN THE VILLAGE**

Kikyo awakens and picks herself up.

_I refuse to believe that she has bested me._

Kikyo flings the curtain wide and looks toward the forest. The Sacred Tree is glowing lightly. Kikyo has a feeling she knows what is going on.

_If I can't have him, no one can._

She takes off toward the Tree of Ages and one last confrontation with the man she loves.

**BACK BY THE TREE**

Kouga picks himself up off the ground and heads toward the embracing couple. (Kagome is still wearing only Inuyasha's haori and he is still shirtless)


	11. The Hearts True Desire

**Chapter 11 - The Hearts True Desire**

Kagome turns around to face Kouga.

"Why did you do this, Kouga? Was it just you get me and Inuyasha to fight? Were you just trying to be mean? Or were you just trying to get me to run to you for help?"

"Kagome, I have told you more than once that you are my woman. This Mutt-face had no right to mark you!"

"And I have told you that I don't belong to anyone, and that I was already taken. Why didn't you just listen? I am not your woman, and I never was."

Inuyasha sits up and places a hand on Kagome's shoulder for added strength. He is worried that Kouga will try to kidnap Kagome like he has in the past. Kouga becomes enraged by Inuyasha's sudden presence and then jumps back when he realizes Inuyasha is covered in Kagome's scent.

"Kagome, you choose Mutt-face over me. Why?"

"I love Inuyasha now and I did in the past. Nothing can change that, Kouga. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I've made my choice."

Kouga not wanting to admit defeat rushes over and pushes Inuyasha from her arms and grabs Kagome around the waist lifting her up to kiss him. He darts right back to where he was before Inuyasha even has a chance to react.

"What did you just do to her?" Inuyasha demands.

"Nothing, but give her a farewell gesture," replies Kouga when he realizes that his plans have backfired.

Kagome stands there and decides to hug Inuyasha. He grabs her arm as he leans back against her. Kouga astounded that his kiss has had no effect on her and how released she and Inuyasha are now. He decides it is time to gracefully bow out of the race to win her affection.

"Kagome has made her decision and I will just have to stand by it."

Kouga disappears in a cloud of dust just as sudden as when he had appeared.

Inuyasha turns around and embraces Kagome. "I love you," he declares.

Kikyo steps forth from the trees and into the clearing.

"Inuyasha! Do you remember what I told you? That if you ever fell in love with anyone else I would see them dead before your very eyes."

She releases an arrow from her bow. Seconds before it would hit Kagome, a barrier forms itself around the couple. They watch as the arrow disintegrates upon hitting the shield.

"How did you do that? How did a weakling manage to surpass me in a matter of hours?"

"Simple. I am complete."

"What do you mean complete?"

"I love Inuyasha and he loves me in return. I am complete where you are lacking his returned affection, though I'm not sure if you even cared for him in the first place."

Kagome waves her right hand and a bolt of light energy shoots out of the shield toward Kikyo.

"NO!" wails Kikyo.

Inuyasha watches in silence as his former love is forced through the air and turns to dust against the very tree he was pinned to for fifty years. The irony is not lost on him. Kagome begins to fall after the sudden loss of strength from the magic she had just used. Inuyasha catches her and carries her back to Kaede's again so she can rest and regain her strength.

As he places her on the mat-covered floor, he thinks over what just happened. Kikyo is dead. She is well and truly dead. Inuyasha sees an orb of light hovering over Kagome's form. He is convinced that it is another demon, and he prepares to attack it. Suddenly, the orb takes on Kikyo's form. Inuyasha puts his back to the wall as he tries to distance himself from this ghost from his past.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha, thank you for setting me free. I realize now just how selfish I was without the shard to protect. Please forgive me for any pain I have caused you and Kagome. This is the piece of our soul I held onto. She can have it back now. Be happy with her. I will always love you."

With those lost words the soul drifted into Kagome and she glowed green. A gasp escaped her lips, and her eyes flew open. Just as suddenly, they closed and she was sleeping again.

Inuyasha comforted by those words lay down next to Kagome and held her close to him.

Shippo looking in on the scene remarked, "LookslikeI have a new father."

Hearing this Inuyasha smiled and thought _Now I am complete._


End file.
